Dasmius Krystallo
|text1=Sixth Age |item2= |text2=Myreque |item3= |text3=Fifth age |item4= |text4=Third Age |item5= |text5=Beginning of the Third Age }}Lord Dasmius Krystallo Hallow, was an Icyene General under the service of the Saradomin. He is Queen Efaritay's nephew, and an agent of the Myreque before it disbanded. Powers and Abilities Being one of the most powerful Icyene in history, he is extremely powerful in combat, wielding his great sword Pagos, a blade that has been infused with the power of ice which he took from a fallen Zarosian warrior as a trophy. The sword's blade was broken during a battle with K'ril Tsutaroth, but was reforged using the hilt with a Silvthril blade. When his tiara was damaged it was unable to draw power from the tiara, and he temporarily carried his standard Icyenic Sword. While working for the Myreque, he is armed with a blisterwood Polearm. Early Life Dasmius Krystallo was born on his homeworld Hallow. He arrived at Gielinor in the waning years of the Second Age. He is a member of Saradomin's army during the God Wars. He was present when Hallowvale fell to the vampyre Lord Drakan, killing many Icyene, he was one of the few to survive the battle. He took part of the Zarosian extermination, which he took a Zarosian warrior's sword known as "Pagos" as a trophy. During a battle with K'ril Tsutsaroth, he was incapacitated by demon's blade, damaging his gem as well as shattering the blade of his new sword, before Tsutsaroth turns eyes on his comrade, Zilyana. Both nearly died but he was taken back to New Domina by his fellow Saradominists to heal, while Zilyana herself was taken by Saradomin to the Fist of Guthix site to heal. While Zilyana fully recovered from her injuries, Dasmius was left with a scar. Near the end of the God Wars, Saradomin was banished from Gielinor due to the Edicts created by Guthix. At one point, he met with Juna, one of the Guardians of Guthix. Fifth age Halfway to the Fifth age, Dasmius resurfaced, he temporarily replaced Pagos with his first sword during the God Wars, until he finds a way to repair the gem on his tiara and reforge Pagos. He also joined the Myreque, but he kept a low profile as member, rarely appearing in public in Morytania. He briefly joined Dion Magnan's Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church, but left the order when he saw that they're no different than the H.A.M. cult. Assassination of Guthix When Orlando Smith and an Adventurer discovered Guthix's resting place, after learning that Guthix's resting place has been found, he made his way to the entrance. Following Kree'arra's retreat, he and Zilyana led Saradominist forces to kill Juna whose was protecting the chamber leading to Guthix ultimately he failed to kill her was forced to withdraw. However, after his comrade, Zilyana killed Cres, and the arrival of the Zarosian, the seal that leads to Guthix's chamber has opened, ultimately, Guthix was slain by the Mahjarrat Sliske abolishing his Edicts allowing Saradomin to return to Gielinor. By the beginning of the Sixth Age, the gem on his tiara has been repaired, and Pagos reforged. The Battle for Gielinor Dasmius immediately went on Tuska and face her during assault after assault he continously stabbed Tuska at her weakpoint. Ultimately, it was the Godless and Vorago who took her down in the end, but before Dasmius absorb a small speck of power from Tuska, but did not become a god. Invasion of Falador During the Invasion of Falador, Dasmius flew to Falador to defend it from the attacking Kinshra led by Lord Daquarius. He participated in the defense of the Falador castle bridge with his former master, Dion Magnan. Invasion of Airuts Dasmius on behalf of the Godless was summoned to Tuska's corpse by Mark to defend it from an army of Airuts, during the battle, he was seriously injured, having one of his legs severed by a shaman and is forced to pull back to heal. Corruption At the beginning of the 7th year of the Sixth Age, Dasmius' left arm was blackened, corrupted by an entity with a black hand coming from a portal during a trip in the Eastern lands. The corruption had drained his strength, and he sought a cure to rid of himself of his corruption. Trivia *His tiara bear resemblance to the Crown Archival, an elder artifact owned by Saradomin, this is a sign of Dasmius' position as a General of Saradomin's army and the Lord of Hallow. *The name of his sword, Pagos comes from the ancient Greek word πάγος (págos) meaning "ice". *His surname, Krystallo comes from the Greek word kρύσταλλο (krýstallo) meaning "crystal". Silverlight Skypouncer.PNG|Silverlight, Dasmius' faithful companion. Dasmius Bow.PNG|Dasmius wielding his bow. Dasmius casual.PNG|Dasmius in his casual attire. Dasmius casual corrupted.PNG|Dasmius corrupted by a black hand while in the eastern lands. Dasmius Cryoblade.PNG|Pagos in the Third age Dasmius Fighting Demons.png|Dasmius facing off with a demon. Dasmius and Juna.PNG|Dasmius meeting with Juna. 231px-Commander Zilyana.png|Zilyana, Dasmius' comrade during the God Wars and the 6th Age. Saradomin (Sixth Age).png|Saradomin, the god whose Dasmius is Loyal to. K'ril Tsutsaroth.png|K'ril Tsutsaroth, the demon that nearly killed him during the God Wars. Dasmius' Manor.PNG|Damius' manor on Hallow. Dasmius on Tuska.PNG|Dasmius on Tuska. Dasmius_vs._Airut.png|Dasmius killing an Airut on Mazcab. Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Icyene Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Myreque Category:Good Category:Lawful Category:Protagonist Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction Category:Featured Article